The Loud House: Four Little Sisters and their OlderYounger Brother
by Yaakov Lubin
Summary: After getting exhausted from taking care of his younger sisters, Lincoln gets accidentally splashed by Lisa's youth potion, thus reverting him into a baby. So the younger sisters (except Lily) will have to act like the crazy little Lincoln's older sisters and take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

The Loud House:

Four Little Sisters and their Older/Younger Brother

A Fanfic by Yaakov Lubin

Claimer: I am not the writer for The Loud House. All rights belong to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.

Chapter 1:

It all begins on a nice and beautiful Saturday, the sky is blue and the grass is green. We soon arrive at the Loud house where…

Lola (Screaming from inside her bedroom): "Lincoln! Where are you!? You promised me you would come to my tea party!"

Lincoln (Running inside Lola and Lana's bedroom): "I'm here Lola! No need to worry!"

Lincoln takes a seat on one of the chairs and picks up one of Lola's toy tea cups. Before he could say anything else, Lincoln notices that Lola is giving him a look of disgust.

Lincoln (Very Confused): "What's wrong Lo…?"

Lola (Screaming from the top of her lungs): "WHERE ARE THE COOKIES!?"

Lincoln (Getting out of his seat and running out the door) "Sorry Lola! I will get them now!"

Lincoln runs out of the room and head downstairs towards the kitchen. As he is going through the pantry to find the box of cookies, he can start to hear one of his other younger sisters calling out to him.

Lana (Calling from the backyard): "Lincoln! Where are you!?"

Lincoln (Sticking his head out of the pantry): "I'm in the kitchen Lana! What's up?!"

Lana: "Why are you in the kitchen!? You promised to help me upgrade my bike today! Remember!?"  
Lincoln (Closing the pantry and starts to run out the back door): "I'm sorry Lana! I'm coming right now!"

A few minutes have passed as we see Lincoln in the backyard holding Lana's bike up as Lana is replacing the chains. Everything seems to be going fine. Until…

Lola (Screaming so loud that even the whole neighborhood could hear): "LINCOLN!WHERE ARE THOSE COOKIES!?"

Lincoln (Putting down the bike and starts to run towards the house): "Sorry Lana! I will be back in a few minutes!"

Lincoln renters the house and goes into the pantry. After a few seconds of searching he finds the box of cookies and starts to head upstairs. When Lincoln gets to the top of the stairs he…

Lucy (Popping out of nowhere) : "Lincoln!"  
Lincoln (Being scared and jumping up in the air for a second): "Ah!"

Lucy (Panicking): "I need your help with this poem! It's an absolute emergency!"  
Lincoln: "Lucy. Can this wait? I have too…"

Lucy (Interrupting him): "No it can't!"

Lincoln: "Sigh. Okay Lucy, but let's make this quick."

Lucy: "Come into my room! Quickly!"

For about the next half hour Lincoln is stuck in a running montage where he switching from Lucy and Lola's bedrooms, running up and down the stairs to get and bring Lola snacks for her tea party, and going in and out of the backyard to help Lana with her bike. With all this running and his sisters screaming at him, Lincoln had to stop before he was about to climb up the stairs for about the hundredth time. Lincoln is very exhausted at this point, he's so exhausted that he's panting very heavy and in one second he faints onto the floor.

Lincoln (Picking up his head and starts talking to the reader): "Ever wonder what it's like to have younger siblings? They're great to have around, but at times they can be quite a handful. Don't get me wrong, I love my little sisters to death and I will do anything for them. It just lately they've been out of control with their yelling, screaming, demanding and wanting help from me and my older sisters. It especially hard today with Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn out of the house for the whole day...Oh! I almost forget that Mom and Dad are also out taking Lilly to that new baby amusement park, so it's me just taking care of Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa for the whole day. I have to say I usually do a pretty good job of taking care of my younger siblings when I'm home alone with them, but with everything that's been happening lately it's just been…"

But before Lincoln can finish what he was saying…

Lisa (Calling from her room): "Lincoln!"

Lincoln: "Sigh. What is it Lisa?!"

Lisa: "I'm getting hungry! Can you make me a PB and J sandwich?!"

Lincoln: "Sigh. Sure Lisa! Just give me a few minutes!" (Looking over and starts talking to the reader again): "You can pretty much see what I have to deal with."

Lincoln picks himself up with the very little strength that he has left and starts to run off towards the kitchen.

Lisa (Shouting from upstairs): "And don't forget to make it the way I like!"

About five minutes has passed as we cut to Lisa in her room/laboratory working on a new invention.

Lisa (Tightening the last bolt on her machine): "I sure hope this works." (She can her stomach growl): "Where is Lincoln with that sandwich!?"

About a second later, Lincoln slowly walks into the room with Lisa's sandwich. Lincoln is more exhausted than ever before and it seems that he's about to collapses again at any second.

Lincoln (Handing Lisa the sandwich): "Here's your …pant…sandwich…pant…Lisa. Pant...pant…pant!"

Lisa (Taking the sandwich): "What took you so long? Your usually faster than that. Hmm. Perhaps my watch is going faster."

But before Lisa can take a bite…

Lola, Lana and Lucy (Screaming Louder than ever): "LINCOLN!"

Without warning the three girls storm in to the room screaming and yelling.

Lola (Yelling at Lincoln): "HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR ONE PERSON TO GO DOWNSTAIRS AND BRING BACK UP A BOX OF SCONES?!"

Lucy: "WITH YOU RUNNING IN AND OUT OF THE ROOM EVERY FEW SECONDS, THIS POEM IS A DISASTER!"

Lana: "THANKS TO YOU, NOT ONLY IS MY BIKE NOT YET UPGRADED, BUT INSTEAD IT GOT DOWNGRADED!"

Lisa (Taking a bite of her sandwich): "AND YOU DID NOT CUT THE CRUST OFF THE BREAD!"

With all this yelling and screaming, Lincoln is very overwhelmed and is not sure…

Lincoln (Screaming louder than his sisters): "ENOUGH!"

This got his little sisters' attention as they stop screaming and quiet down. Unfortunately, Lisa's machine starts to go haywire and that got everyone to go into a state of panic.

Machine: "Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Lisa (Panicking): "It's goanna blow!"  
Lana: "Let's get out of here!"  
Machine: "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEE…."

Lisa: "There's no time!"

As fast as he could, Lincoln grabs Lisa, Lucy, Lana and Lola and puts them into a corner. Then he goes in front of them to try his hardest to be a human barricade, so the explosion will only it him and not his sisters.

Lincoln (Being a human barricade): "Guys! Stay behind me and get down get down! Now!"

Lucy, Lisa, Lana and Lola (Ducking down and closing their eyes): "Ah!"

Lincoln (Closing his eyes): "Ah!"

Machine: "KABOOM!"

Fortunately, and thank goodness the explosion was very small, but it did cause one of Lisa's test tubes to burst and the liquid inside splattered all over Lincoln, covering him from head to toe.

Lincoln (Opening his eyes and is relieved to see that everything is okay): "Phew! What a relief." (Turning around to check on his sisters): "Are you guys okay?"

The four sisters open their eyes and started to get up from the floor.

Lucy: "Yeah. We're fine."  
Lola: "Thanks for protecting us Lincoln."

Lana (Notices the substance that's covering Lincoln): "What's that stuff your covered in Lincoln?"  
Lincoln (Looking at himself): "I have no idea Lana. I guessed the explosion caused one of Lisa's test tubes to burst and the liquid splattered all over me." (Turning to Lisa): "Lisa. Before something else happens. What was in that tube?"

Lisa: "Well Lincoln. Hopefully your just covered in…"

But before Lisa could finish she's notice something next to her. It was a piece of the test tube and it had the label on it, still intact.

Lisa (Picking up the broken peace and starts to read the label): "Let's see…. AH! Lincoln! Your covered in my youth potion!"

Lincoln (Starting to worry): "Your what…"

But before Lincoln could finish his question, he starts to glow very brightly. This causes his sisters to go blind. After a few seconds the glow went away and the four girls can see again, but when they open their eyes they see that Lincoln is no longer there. All they can see is a little baby boy with white hair in a pile of Lincoln's clothes.

Lucy (Very shocked and confused): "Is that…Lincoln?"

Lisa: "Oh no."

Baby Lincoln: "Goo. Tee-hee."

Why is Lincoln a baby? Well, I guess we have to wait and see to find out.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

We return where we left off from Chapter 1, where…

Lana (Very confused and worried): "Lisa! What have you done to Lincoln?!"

Lucy (Pointing to the baby version of Lincoln, who is still in the pile of clothes): "And why is he a baby?!"

Lisa: "If everyone can just calm down, I will able to explain what we are seeing at this very moment."

Lola (Who is still staring at the white haired baby): "Well, there's definitely one thing you don't have to explain to me."

Lisa (Fixing her glasses): "And what pray tell could that be Lola?"

Lola (Getting all excited): "HE'S SO CUTE AND ADORABLE!"

Lisa (Getting weirded out by this): "Um…okay…Anyway. Have any of you ever heard of the fountain of youth?"  
Lana (Confused): "What's the fountain of youth?"  
Lucy: "It's a legendary fountain and it's known to have magical water that can make anyone who drinks it young again."

Lana: "Oh, but what's that got to do with Lincoln?"

Lisa (Grabbing a remote from her back pocket): "Well…"

Lisa presses a button on the remote and out of nowhere a white screen starts to come down from the ceiling. Then a projector pops out from the floor and it turns on, projecting a film on the screen. The film starts with Lisa working with some chemicals in her lab.

Lisa (Narrating the film as it plays): "For the past few weeks, I've been doing nothing but work in the lab, trying so hard to create the prefect formula that will keep humans and all life as we know it young forever."

The film then shows Lisa testing a potion on a very old lab rat. The rat started to glow and after a few seconds the glowing went down revealing a tiny baby rat in its place.

Lisa (Narrating): "And as of yesterday, I Lisa Loud, have become the very first scientist to create a youth potion that actually functions. Unfortunately,"

The film cuts to a few hours later, where the baby rat started to glow again and after a few seconds the glowing went down and it was revealed that the rat has returned to its original age.

Lisa (Narrating): "As you can see, the effects of the potion are only temporary. After the test with the rat failed, I just decided to take a break from the youth potion and work on some other projects."

The film ends with Lisa starting to work on the machine that got destroyed back in the end of Chapter one. Lisa then presses another button on her remote, which turns off the projector and it goes back into the floor, and the screen gets pulled back up into the ceiling.

Lucy: "So how long will Lincoln will stay stuck as a baby for?"

Lisa (Taking out a calculator): "Let's see. After the experiment with the rat and the time that Lincoln got splattered with the potion… Hmm… According to my calculations, Lincoln will be converted back to his original age around 5:35 pm. Way before Mom, Dad and the rest of the family comes home tonight from their events. And if we're lucky, Lincoln won't remember any of this when he's back to normal, so we could just keep this whole situation a secret between the four of us."

Lola (Picking up Lincoln and carrying him over to Lily's changing table): "So when will they all be home tonight?"  
Lisa: "Well… I've overheard Lincoln talking to our parental units this morning. And they said to him that each of our older siblings and themselves with Lily are going to be out late tonight."

Lana: "What? Why are they coming home late tonight?"

Lisa: "Well, Lynn plans to go celebrate with her soccer team after their big game at 5:00, same goes for Lori and her golf team, etc., etc."

Lucy: "What about Mom , Dad and Lily?"  
Lisa: "Our father unit said that there's no doubt about it that there will be a huge chance of traffic driving home from the baby amusement park even before the sun starts to set, so our parental units don't expect to be getting home with our youngest sibling any earlier than 7:30."

Lana: "So who is going to be taking care of us until then?"

Lucy: "I think we should be more worried about who is going be taking care of Lincoln?"

Lisa: "I have to agree with her on that."

Lola (Walking away from the changing table with Lincoln in her arms wearing a diaper): "Pff. Come on you guys. We can easily take care of Lincoln."

Lucy: "Do you really think we can?"

Lana: "I'm not too sure about this."

Lola: "Come on. We have seen Lincoln and our other older siblings taking of care of us all the time. And besides, we have watched and taken care of Lily before and it was easy. Trust me. I don't think we have a problem here at all." (She starts to tickle Lincoln's stomach): "Isn't that right Linky?"

Lincoln: "Ha-ha!"

Lisa: "Well, I can't argue with that logic."

Lucy: "Me either"

Lana (Raising her hand up in the air): "I'm in!"  
Lucy (Raising her hand): "Me too!"

Lisa (Raising her hand): "Me as well!"

Lola: "Great."

Lana (Rubbing Lincoln's little head): "Don't worry little brother. We, your new big sisters will take good care of you."

Lucy: "I think what we should do now is to discuss who's going be watching over Lincoln in the next few minutes."

Lisa: "I definetly agree. We should all take even turns watching over Lincoln and I would say an hour each is more than fair. This way each of us can have an even amount of free time to do our regular daily activities. And as for me, as of this moment, I have to clean up the lab and rebuild my machine."

Lana: "I need to go back out to the backyard to finish upgrading my bike."  
Lucy (Taking out a piece of paper): "And I still have this poem to finish."

Lola (Looking down at Lincoln): "So I guess I will be the first one to be taking care of you, my little cutie pie. I just know that me and you are going to have so much fun together." (Starts to tickle Lincoln's stomach again): "Aren't we Linky?"

Lincoln: "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…"

Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lisa (All smiling): "Aww!"

Do Lincoln's younger sisters fully understand on what they've gotten themselves into? Let's just wait and see.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After agreeing that Lola should be the first one to watch over Lincoln for the first hour, the four Loud girls started to go their separate ways. Lisa stayed behind in her room/laboratory to clean up the mess from Chapter 1 and rebuild her machine, Lana went back outside to upgrade her bike, Lucy went back into her room to finish writing her poem and as for Lola. She decided to take Lincoln into her room to play with him.

Lola (Walking into the room with Lincoln in her arms): "Are you ready to play with your big sister Linky."

Lincoln (Clapping his hands in excitement): "Yay!"  
Lola: "Great! And I know a perfect game that you're just going to love." (Walking towards her tea party table): "A tea party!"  
Lincoln (Confuse): "Huh?"

Lola: "Trust me. We're going to have lots of fun."

With one hand, Lola grabs two big books from her book shelf and puts them down on one of the chairs. She then puts Lincoln down on top of them, making him eye level with the table. Lola then takes a seat on the chair across from Lincoln's, but as she started to lifted up the toy tea pot…

Lola (Stops in midair): "Wait a minute..."

Lincoln (Confuse): "Huh?"  
Lola (Putting down the tea put): "You need an outfit." (Pointing to Lincoln's diaper): "You can't just come to a tea party wearing a diaper." (Getting out of her seat): "Hold on."

Lola walks towards her and Lana's closet and opens it up.

Lola: "I know I have an outfit in here someplace that will just fit perfectly on you. Just give me a minute to find it." (Starting to walk into the closet): "Hmm…Now where is it?"

While Lola is searching through her closest for the outfit, Lincoln is taking the chance to take a look at what's surrounding him. After a few seconds he soon sees that the door to the room has been left wide open. Since Lincoln is now a baby, he has the mind of a baby. And what are babies known for? Getting curious and exploring their soundings.

Lincoln (Getting very curious): "Oooo…"

Lincoln climbs down from the chair and starts to crawl his way out of the room and into the hallway. All without Lola noticing as she keeps on searching through her closet for an outfit.

Lola (Throwing something out from the closet): "Nope. That's not it."

Once Lincoln is out in the hall, he turns his head right and left to see where he can go next. He then starts to hear the sounds of someone sighing and a piece paper being crumbled over and over again. Now this gets Lincoln's full attention as he turns himself right and starts to crawl to find out where the sounds are coming from. He soon finds himself at the bedroom door of Lynn and Lucy, which is open a tiny crack. Lincoln takes a peek inside the crack and sees that Lucy is inside the room, on her bed, trying to write her poem.

Lucy: "Sigh." (Starts to crumble the piece of paper into a ball): "Dang it!" (Unscrambles the piece of paper): "Let's try this again."

With Lucy being so in sync with writing her poem, she doesn't hear the door being pushed open by Lincoln as he crawls in. The white hair baby soon crawls his way towards Lucy.

Lucy (Thinking out loud): "Let's see. Hmm…"

Out of nowhere, Lucy feels a tiny hand grabbing her foot.

Lucy (Being scared and jumping up in the air for a second): "Ah!"

Lincoln (Laughing in enjoyment): "Ha-ha!"  
Lucy (Looking from left to right): "Who goes there?!" (She soon looks down, seeing Lincoln on the floor): "Lincoln?" (She picks him up): "What are you doing here? I thought Lola was supposed to keep an eye on you."

Lincoln (Just gigging in delight): "He-he-he."

Lucy: "I guess an hour already has past and now it's my turn my turn to take care of you, but that's not a problem." (She puts Lincoln down next to her on the bed): "I can still write my poem and watch you at the same time. I just need you to be quiet for the next few minutes while I finish writing up these last few rhymes I been having trouble with. Then we can play some old vampire games that I used to play when I was your age. You think you can be quiet for me little brother?"

Lincoln just nods his head.

Lucy (Smiling): "Wicked!" (Leans over and kisses Lincoln on the fore head): "I knew I can count on you."

With that, Lucy goes back to writing her poem, but she also goes back into the exact same sync she was in before, taking all her attention away from Lincoln. And just like with Lola, Lincoln climbs off the bed and crawls back into the hallway without Lucy noticing. With Lincoln back in the hallway, it doesn't take him long to follow a new sound that leads him to Lisa's room, where we see Lisa is putting the finishing touches on her rebuilt machine.

Lisa (Tighten the last screw on the machine): "Walla! Good as new"

Lincoln (Clapping for Lisa): "Yay!"

Lisa (Turning around and seeing that Lincoln is behind her): "What? Lincoln? What are you doing here in my lab? There's no possible way that an hour has passed already." (She looks at her watch): "Hmm… Either it's just me or my watch is malfunctioning. Whatever, now that my machine is all fixed up, I can now take the simple task of watching over of you and turn it into an opportunity of a life time by introducing you to a new a way of thinking. That way when you convert back to your genuine age, I can experiment on you to see if your life values have changed from before you got splattered with my youth potion." (She picks Lincoln up from the floor): "Won't that be fun Lincoln?"

Lincoln (Very confused on what he just heard): "Huh?"

Lisa puts Lincoln back down on the floor and she runs into her closet.

Lisa (Calling from the closet): "Just me give me a few minutes to gather everything that I need for us to begin!"

Lincoln (Crawling out of the room without Lisa noticing): "Bye-bye!"

We cut to a few minutes later, where we see Lincoln crawling down the stairs and into the living room. Once Lincoln gets to bottom of the stairs, he starts to crawl all over the bottom half of the house, playing with anything that his tiny little hands can grab a hold of. He goes under the coach, plays with the T.V. remote and rips pages out of old magazines. He's fun doesn't end when he enters the kitchen, where he sees the open backdoor. Now this got Lincoln very curious as he starts to crawl out the backdoor and into the backyard.

Lana (Upgrading here bike): "Just a few more gears to turn and then I will be done."

Lincoln: (Crawling to her): "He-he."  
Lana(Very confused): "Lincoln? It's been an hour already? Oh well. I almost done anyway. Hey! Once I'm done, I can teach you how to make mud pies."

Lincoln: "HUH?"

Lana: "You'll fall in love with them after just taking one bite. Just wait right there while I finish upgrading my good old bike here." (She pats the bike on the side)

As Lana starts to finish upgrading her bike, Lincoln sees a butterfly flying pass him and he starts to follow it.

Lincoln (Following the butterfly): "Totterfly! Totterfly!"

Will Lucy ,Lola and Lisa notice that Lincoln is missing. Let's wait and see.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

We return back to Lola's room, as we see Lola, who is still looking through her closet to find an outfit for Lincoln to wear at her tea party.

Lola (Looking through the closet): "Now where could that outfit be? I know I have it…wait (Seeing the outfit and taking it down from the hanger): "I found it!" (Closing her eyes and walking out of the closet with her arm raised high in the air holding the outfit): "Look Linky! I found you the perfect outfit to wear at my tea party. Won't you look adorable in this?" (Not hearing a response from Lincoln, she starts to open her eyes): "Linky?"

Once Lola's eyes are fully open, she sees that Lincoln is nowhere in sight.

Lola (Starting to look around the room): "Oh Linky…are you playing hide and seek with me?" (She sees something moving under her bed): "Oh well. I gauss your nowhere in… (She pulls the blanket up): "Aha!"

But that wasn't Lincoln under the bed. It was Charles the Loud's family dog.

Charles: "Bark! Bark!" (Then he runs away)

Lola (Dropping the blanket down): "Dang it." (Starts to look around the room again): "Now where could he be hidi…!" (She sees the open bedroom door): "Ah!"

In a state of panic, Lola runs out of the room and into the hallway.

Lola (Calling out to Lincoln as she's start to look around the hallway for him): "Lincoln?!Where are you?! Lincoln?!"

With Lola screaming and constantly running across the hallway back and forth trying to find Lincoln, we cut to Lucy in her room, who is still trying to…

Lucy (Screaming and tearing up her poem): "Ah! How can I finish writing my poem with all this racket?!" (Starting to calm herself down as starts to look down): "At least you're quiet Lin..."

Lucy sees that Lincoln is no longer sitting next to her and as she looks up, she se…

Lucy (Seeing the open door and going into a state of panic): "Ah!"

Just like Lola, Lucy runs out into the hallway and starts to search for Lincoln. With both Lola and Lucy in the hallway now, panicking and trying to find Lincoln, it doesn't take long before this crisis catches Lisa's attention. We cut to Lisa's room…

Lisa (Walking out of her closet): "How I can possibly find anything that I need if I keep getting distrac…" (She sees Lincoln is gone and the bedroom door op…): "Ah!"

Now all three Loud girls are out in the hallway, trying to find Lincoln. All while shouting his name.

Lucy (Running out of Lincoln's bedroom): "Lincoln's not in his room!"

Lisa (Running out of the bedroom); "Nor in the restroom!"

Lola (Running toward her sister): "He's not even in Lori and Leni's or Luna and Luan's rooms." (Putting her hands on her head): "Ooo…! Where could he be?!"

Lucy: "Guys?" (pointing to the staircase): "Do you think it's possible that Lincoln could have crawled himself down the stairs?"

Lisa: "It could be possible..." (Starting to panic): "But there's a high chance that he could have fallen and hurt himself!"

Lola, Lucy and Lisa (Going into a higher state of panic): "AHH!"

We soon cut to a few minutes, as we see the three siblings running all over the bottom half of the house, trying to find Lincoln with no success. Until they enter the kitchen…

Lisa (Seeing the open backdoor): "Um…" (Pointing to the backdoor): "Siblings?" 

This gets Lola and Lucy's attention, as they turn around to see that the backdoor has been left open.

Lola (Putting her hands on her head again): "Oh no!"  
Lucy: "Wait! Isn't Lana out there?"  
Lola: "I just hope she has Lincoln with her."  
Lisa: "Then we have no time to waste!" (Starting to run out backdoor): "Come on!" 

With that Lisa, Lucy and Lola ran out the backdoor and into the backyard. Where they see Lana, who is still upgrading her bike.

Lola, Lisa and Lucy (Running up to her): "Lana!'

Lana (Putting down her tools and getting up from the floor): "Guys?! What's wrong?!"

Lola: "Lincoln's missing!"

Lisa: "We had our backs turned for just one measly second…"

Lucy: "…And just magic. Poof! He was gone!"

Lola: "Is he with you?!"  
Lana: "Guys! Calm down! Lincoln has been here with for the past twenty minutes." (Turning around to show where Lincoln is): "See. He was just sitting next to…" (Seeing that Lincoln is gone): "Ah!"

Lola: "Great! Where did Lincoln go now?!"

Lucy (Seeing Lincoln): "HUH! THERE HE IS!"  
Lola, Lana and Lisa: "Where?!"

Lucy (Pointing where Lincoln is): "THERE!"

Lola, Lana and Lisa (Turning themselves around to where Lucy is pointing): "HUH!"

Where is Lincoln? And why are his younger sisters so shocked? Well, we just have to wait and find out.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Lucy (Seeing Lincoln): "HUH! THERE HE IS!"  
Lola, Lana and Lisa: "Where?!"

Lucy (Pointing to where Lincoln is): "THERE!"

Lola, Lana and Lisa (Turning themselves around to where Lucy is pointing): "HUH!"

Where is Lincoln? And why are his younger sisters so shocked? Well, he's… ON A VERY HIGH BRANCH ON TOP OF THE LOUD'S FAMILY TREE, STILL FOLLOWING THE BUTTERFLY FROM CHAPTER 3! BUT WHAT MAKES THE SITUATION WORSE IS THAT THE BRANCH IS SLOWLY BREAKING UNDERNEATH LINCOLN AS HE CONTUNIES CRAWING FURTHER DOWN IT! AH!

Lincoln (Still following the butterfly): "Totterfly! Totterfly!"

Branch (Slowly breaking): "Creek…"

Lana, Lola, Lucy and Lisa (All panicking): "AH!"

Lola: "HOW DID HE GET UP THERE?!"

Lisa: "THAT SHOULD NOT BE EVEN POSSIBLE!"  
Lucy (Pointing to the tree branch): "LOOK!"  
Branch (About to break completely): "Creeeeeek…."

Seeing that the branch is about to break completely, Lana starts to run towards the tree as fast as she can, to try to save Lincoln for when he falls. All doing this as time starts to slow down.

Lana (In slow motion): "L-I-N-C-O-L-N..."

Branch: "C-R-A-C-K!"

Lincoln (Falling): "W-e-e-e-e-e…!"  
Lana (Jumping into the air and then sliding down on the ground with her arms out raise in front of her): "N-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O….!"

Lucy, Lola and Lisa (Closing their eyes): "A-H-H!"

Lana stops sliding at the root of tree as she…

Lincoln (Falling on top of Lana's back): "T-H-U-D!"

Time goes back to its normal pace as Lola, Lucy and Lisa start to open their eyes. As they fully open their eyes, they see that Lincoln is on top of Lana's back with no bumps or bruises on either his head or body.

Lincoln (Waving his arms in the air): "Ha-ha! Gan! Gan!"

Lana, Lola, Lucy and Lisa (All relieved that Lincoln is okay): "Phew!"

Lana takes Lincoln off her and pulls herself up. She then pickups Lincolns and carries him back to their sisters.

Lola (Very mad): "Lana!? Why weren't you watching Lincoln?!"

Lana: "What?! Weren't you the one that we all originally agreed should be the first to watch over Lincoln for an hour and then we rotate?!"

Lola: "How is it that I was supposed to know that he was going crawl out of our room if I had left the door open?!"

Lucy: "You should have been watching him better!"

Lisa: "Pff! Please! You of all people should talk!"  
Lucy: "Excuse me?!"

Lisa: "Well, you haven't got so sucked in on writing your poem…"

Lucy: " Oh yeah! What about you then?!"

Lisa (Speechless): "Um… I…ah…"  
Lola (Calming down): "Well, the most important thing from all this is that Lincoln is safe." (Grabs Lincoln's hand and starts playing with it): "Isn't that right Lin…"  
Lincoln: "Wahhhhhh!"

Lola lets go of Lincoln's hand and backs up a bit.

Lana: "What did you do Lola?!"  
Lola: "Nothing! All I did was grabbed and played with his hand! I do it with Lily all the time and she loves it!"  
Lisa (Walking over and starts examining Lincoln's hand ): "Hmm... I think see the problem here."

Lola and Lana: "You do?"

Lucy: "I see it too." (She carefully takes Lincoln's hand and points to his index figure): "Look."

Both Lola and Lana start to take a closer look at Lincoln's index. And they soon see that there's a tiny splinter sticking out of it.

Lincoln (Crying in pain): "Wahhhhh!"

Lola: "How in the world did Lincoln get that splinter?"  
Lisa: "My theory is that when Lincoln was crawling on the branch, the tiny stick of wood got caught to the skin of his index figure , but it didn't hurt him because it was just dandling like a piece of thread on a sweater. Until Lola grabbed Lincoln's hand, causing the twig to be pushed deep into his skin. And that pretty much explains why our only male sibling is crying out of pain right now as we speak."

Lucy (Very worried): "But what we should do then? We must get the splinter out of Lincoln's finger without trying to hurt him even more. "  
Lisa: "Not to worry siblings! I'll just go inside and get my first aid kit, it has very thing that I need to safely remove the splinter from Lincoln's figure. While I'm gone, I want the three of you to stay out here and try to calm him down."

Lana (Showing a thumbs up): "We're on it Lisa!"

With that Lisa runs inside the house to get her first aid kit, while Lucy, Lola and Lana stay behind outside to try to calm Lincoln down.

Lincoln: "Wahhhhhh! Wahhhhhhh!"  
Lana (Rocking Lincoln back and forth ,while speaking very calmly to him ): "It's okay buddy. Its's okay. Dr. Lisa will be here any minute and she'll make you feel better in no time. I promise."

But that doesn't seem to work as Lincoln is still crying very loudly.

Lola: "I don't think it's working Lana!"

Lucy (Reaching her arms out): "Maybe I should do something?"  
Lola (Very upset): "There's absolutely no way your touching my little Linky with your spooky palms!"

Now the situation is really getting worse as Linco…

Lincoln (Crying louder than before): "WAHHHHH! WAHHHH!"

Lola (Whispering): "Oops!"

Lana (Handing over Lincoln to Lucy): "Here you go Lucy."

Lucy (Taking Lincoln from Lana and starts to rub his back): "Shh! Shh! It's okay now. Shh! Everything will be all right."

This starts to work as Lincoln goes from loud crying down to just quiet sobbing.

Lincoln (Just sobbing now): "Sniff!"  
Lana (Whispering): "Wow! Way to go Lucy!"

Lola: "Yeah! I didn't know you can do that!"

Lucy: "Thanks."

Lucy (Walking out of the house with her first aid kit): "Wow! You have really have calmed Lincoln down!"

Lucy, Lola and Lana: "Shhh!"  
Lisa (Whispering): "Oops! Sorry!"

Lucy (Rubbing Lincoln's back again): "It's okay Lincoln. It's just Lisa."  
Lana: "Yeah! She's going make you all better now."  
Lincoln (Still sobbing): "Sniff! Sniff!"

Lisa puts down her first aid kit on the ground and opens it up. She then takes out three items, a tweezer, a cotton swab and a bandaged.

Lisa (Starts whispering to Lincoln): "Okay Lincoln, with this tweezer, I'm going to carefully pull the splinter out your index finger. " 

But before Lisa starts….

Lisa: "But don't worry. It's only going to hurt for a second."

With said, Lisa slowly begins. She carefully takes Lincoln's hand and place the tweezer on where the splinter is.

Lisa (Whispering): "Ready one, two…" (Shull pulls the splinter out): "…three!"

Lincoln: "Wa…" (Feeling all the pain going away): "Aw!"

Lisa takes the splinter and throws it away. She then wipes Lincoln's index figure with the cotton swab and wraps the bandage on it. Finishing it off with a kiss on Lincoln's finger.

Lisa (Putting everything away in her first aid kit and closing it): "See Lincoln? That wasn't so bad? Was it?"

Lincoln just shakes his head with a smile on his face.

Lana: "I'm just glad that it's over."

That situation may be over, but…

Mysterious sound coming out of nowhere: "Grumble! Grumble!"

Lola: "What was that?"

Lisa: "I haven't the slightest idea Lola."

Lincoln's stomach: "Grumble! Grumble!"

Lucy: "I think I know where that sound is coming from."  
Lincoln's stomach: "Grumble! Grumble! Grumble!"  
Lana: "I guess Lincolns hungry."

But that's not all, as everyone starts to smell a scent they have know for a long time.

Lisa, Lucy, Lana and Lola (All covering their noises): "Peeweeuh!"

Lana: "Where's that smell coming from?"

Lana: "I give you one guess." (She points to Lincoln's diaper): "There."

Lincoln: "Ha-ha-ha-ha!"  
Lisa: "This smells much worse compared to Lily's used diapers."  
Lucy: "I'll go that take Lincoln upstairs to change his diaper."

Lana: "And while you are doing that. The rest of us will go into the kitchen and make Lincoln lunch."  
Lisa: "I do believe that there are some baby food jars stored away in the pantry."

Lola: "That will be perfect."

With that the five siblings go into the house, with Lucy taking Lincoln upstairs to change his diaper and the rest staying in the kitchen to prepare lunch for him. Will they have trouble with feeding Lincoln? We'll have to wait to find out.

Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Our story continues in the Loud house kitchen, where we see Lola, Lana and Lisa preparing lunch for their older, but now younger brother, Lincoln. This is happening while Lucy is upstairs with him, changing his diaper.

Lana (Looking through the pantry): "Hey guys! I found the baby food." 

Lana steps out of the pantry with four jars of baby food in her hands, each one a different flavor. She then walks towards the kitchen table and puts the jars down on it.

Lola (Showing a thumbs up): "Good job Lana!"

Lola then turns her head around and sees that Lisa, using her tools, is doing something to Lily's high chair.

Lola (Very confused): "Ah… Lisa? What are you doing with Lily's high chair?"

Lisa: "I'm just making sure that this high chair is stable and safe enough for our only male sibling, that way we don't have to worry about it breaking when we put Lincoln in it or while we are in the middle of feeding him."

Lana (Fist pumping her younger sister): "Good thinking Lisa!"

Lana: "Thank you Lana."

After a few seconds, Lucy walks into the kitchen with Lincoln in her arms, wearing a new clean diaper.

Lucy (Coughing up baby powder): "Cough…Okay. I just…cough…finished…cough… changing…cough… Lincoln's…cough…diaper. Did you…cough…guys set up…cough…his…cough…lunch…cough…yet?"  
Lana: "We sure did."

Lisa: "But is there any chance that you can explain to us on why you are coughing up baby powder at this very moment?"

Lucy: "I…cough… really…cough… don't…cough…want to…cough… talk about…cough…it." (Turning her head away from her sisters): "COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!" (Turning her head back): "Ah! Much better."

Lucy starts to walk towards the high chair and puts Lincoln in it.

Lola: "Okay Mr. Lincoln, on this fine afternoon we have prepared a special lunch menu. Just for you."  
Lincoln (Getting curious and excited ): "Oooo…"

Lola (Turning to Lana): "Ms. Lana? Would you like to tell Mr. Lincoln, what's on the menu today?"  
Lana (Putting her hand on her chest): "It will be my pleasure Ms. Lola." (She walks to the table where the baby food is): "On today's lunch menu, you have four different choices to choose from." (Picking up the first two jars): "For the first choice we have mushy peas. The second is mashed up carrots." (Putting down the jars and then picking up the second pair): "For the third choice we have strained beats. And the fourth choice we have black cherry." (Putting down the jars): "So which one will it be?"

Lincoln just stares at Lana with a blank expression.

Lola: "I guess he can't decide."

Lisa: "Let not forget that Lincoln is temporally a one-year toddler at this very moment and can't talk in full sentences."

Lucy (Walking over to the table and picking up the jar of black cherry flavored baby food): "Well, I rember that I used to love black cherry when I was a baby." (Opening up the jar and grabbing a tiny spoon from the draw.): "Who knows? Maybe Lincoln will like it too."  
Lana: "Let's give it a try then."

Lucy starts to walk towards Lincoln, as she's using the tiny spoon to scoop up some baby food from the jar.

Lucy (Lifting the spoon up to Lincoln's face): "Here you go Lincoln. You'll love the wicked taste of this."

Lincoln (Smelling the baby food): "Sniff! Sniff! Sniff!" (Sticking out his tongue): "Bleah!"  
Lucy (Starting to push the spoon towards Lincoln's mouth): "Open up."

We cut to a few minutes later as we soon see that the entire Loud kitchen and Lincoln's younger sisters are covered in baby food.

Lincoln (Screaming and banging on the high chair): "Ucky! Ucky! Ucky!"  
Lola (Covering her ears): "I can't believe Lincoln didn't like any of the baby food we have!"

Lisa: "We can't blame him. Recent studies show that baby food flavors like mushy pees and black cherry are…"

Lana (Interrupting Lisa): "But what are we going to do now? We don't have any more baby food for him to try."

Lucy: "Are you sure about that?"  
Lisa: "Perhaps you should look through the pantry again. There's a fifty/fifty percent chance you might have missed one when you were searching earlier."

Lana: "Oh all right." 

Lana walks over to the pantry, opens it up and starts looking through it.

Lana (Seeing a baby food jar): "Hey! I found one!" (She picks it and walks out of the pantry): "It was just sitting in the back."

Lola (Still covering her ears): "What flavor is it?!"

Lana (Reading the label): "It's called mixed berries."

Lucy (Confused): "Mixed berries?"  
Lana (Walking back towards the group): "Yeah! It's a mixture between strawberry, blueberry and blackberry. Hopefully Lincoln will like it."  
Lisa: "There's only way to find out ."  
Lana (Opening up the jar): "Well, here goes nothing!"

Lana takes the spoon from Lisa and walks over to Lincoln.

Lincoln (Still screaming and banging on the high chair): "Ucky! Ucky! Ucky!"

Lana scoops up some baby food from the jar and lifts it up to up to Lincoln's face.

Lincoln (Starting to catch the scent of the baby food): "Ucky! Uk…Sniff...Huh?" (Smelling the baby food): "Sniff! Sniff! Sniff!" (Opening his mouth): "Ga!"

Lana takes a deep breath and puts the spoon into Lincoln's mouth. She then takes it out and see that the baby food is gone.

Lincoln (Swallowing the food): "Mmm…" (Raising his hands in the air): "Ummy! Ummy! Ummy!"  
Lana, Lola, Lucy and Lisa (All relieved that Lincoln didn't reject the baby food): "Phew!"  
Lola (Taking her hands off her ears): "Ah! Munch better!"

Lincoln (Clapping his hands): "Ore! Ore!" (Opening his mouth): "Ga! Ga!"

Lucy: "It looks like he wants more Lana."  
Lana (Scooping more baby food from the jar): "Alright Lincoln." (Putting the spoon into Lincoln's mouth): "Here you go."

We soon cut to ten minutes later, as we see Lana putting down, what is now an empty baby food jar on the kitchen table with the spoon inside it, while Lucy takes Lincoln out of the high chair

Lisa (Speaking up): "Siblings! Now that we…"

Lincoln: "Wahhhh!"

Lucy: "Hold on." (Starting to rub and pat Lincoln's back): "Shh! Shh!"  
Lincoln: "BURP!"

Lana (Impressed): "Now that was a big…"  
Lincoln: "BURP!"

Lola (Getting very tired): "You know guys? I think it's time we put Lincoln down for a nap."  
Lucy: "Good idea."

Lana (Rubbing her eyes): "Yeah! A nap sounds really good right around now."

Lisa: "I also agree with this idea."

But will they put Lincoln down for a nap? We'll just have to wait and see.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It's been a few hours since we last left Lincoln and his younger sisters. If you all remember what happened at the end of Chapter 6, we saw that Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa just finished feeding Lincoln lunch and decided to put him down for a nap. But did they put him down for a nap? Well, we're going to find out as we return back to the Loud house, where…AH! THE WHOLE HOUSE IS COVERED WITH TOYS, GAMES, CUSHIONS AND THERE ARE CARYONS EVERYWHERE! AH!... Ahem… Anyway. We soon see that Lana, Lucy, Lisa and Lola (with Lincoln in her arms) are all on the couch sleeping like they played nonstop for almost three hours. Which they did...

Lincoln, Lisa, Lucy, Lola and Lana (All sleeping): "Zzzz…"

How did this all happen? Well, we'll just let the flashback explain. As we cut to a few hours back in time, we see that Lincoln and his younger sisters are in Lisa/Lily's room who are about to put him down for a nap.

Lola (Putting Lincoln into Lily's crib): "Alright Linky it's nap time."

Lincoln (Confuse): "Huh?"

Lola sets Lincoln's head down on the pillow and then takes a blanket out and covers him with it.

Lola (Tucking Lincoln in and kissing him on the forehead): "Sweet dreams Linky."  
Lana: "Sleep tight."  
Lucy: "We'll see you when you wake up."  
Lisa: "And make sure not to those let minuscule insects you call bed bugs bite."

Lucy walks over to the light switch and turns off the lights. She then opens the bedroom door, but before the four sisters can leave the room…

Lincoln (Pulling the blanket off himself and throwing it): "No!" 

Lucy turns the light back on.

Lisa (Very confused): "Pardon me?"  
Lincoln (Standing up on his legs and clapping his hands): "Play! Play! Play!"  
Lana: "But it's nap time Lincoln."  
Lisa: "It's a time when you have to go to sleep for a certain amount of time in order to let your body reenergize itself with energy."

Lucy: "You can play after you take your nap. Okay?"

Lincoln (Blowing raspberries at them): "Bpftt…"

Lana (Scratching her head): "Okay..." (An idea pops into her head): "How about this then? If you take a nap now, we'll let you play with all the baby toys that we have in the house when you wake up. How does that sound Lincoln?"

Now this gets Lincoln really upset as he starts jumping up and down on the crib's mattress and goes straight into a full-length temper tantrum.

Lincoln (Jumping and screaming very loudly): "Play! Play! Play! Play! Play!..."  
Lola: "But Linco…"

Lincoln (Jumping faster and screaming even louder): "WAHHHHH! PLAY! PLAY! PLAY! PLAY! PLAY!..."

Lucy: "What are we going to do?!"

Lisa: "I have an idea!"  
Lola: "What is it then?"  
Lisa: "We should let Lincoln play, but we'll all play with him at the same time."

Lana: "What good would that do?"  
Lisa: "It's a well-known fact that babies get tired very easily. If the four of us play with Lincoln for about 15 or 20 minutes, all at the same time, there's no doubt, that there is a high percentage chance we can tire him out and he'll go to sleep."

Lucy: "I guess we don't have any other job choice."

Lincoln: "PLAY! PLAY! PLAY! PLAY!..."  
Lola (Trying to be louder than Lincoln): "OKAY LINCOLN! OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH! WE'LL LET YOU PLAY!"

Lisa: "AND TO REALLY SEAL THIS DEAL OFF! ME, LANA, LOLA, AND LUCY WILL ALL PLAY WITH YOU!"

Lana: "HOW DOES THAT SOUND TO YOU?"

Lincoln stops jumping on the mattress and stops screaming, but he now starts to stare at the four girls.

Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa (All not sure what to say next): "Um…"  
Lincoln (Stops staring and starts to dance in delight): "Yay! Yay! Yay!..."  
Lisa (Whispering): "Don't you guys worry. If my theory is correct we'll have Lincoln asleep in no time."

Lucy: "I sure hope so."

The flash ends as we cut back to the present, where we see that the five siblings are still sleeping on the couch in the very messy living room.

Lincoln, Lisa, Lucy, Lola and Lana (All still sleeping): "Zzzz…"

But…

Lincoln (Tossing his head back and forth): "Mmhhrr…" (Waking up and…) "WAHHHHH! WAHHHHH!"

Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa, all waking up to the sounds of Lincoln's very loud crying.

Lana (Very tired and frustrated): "AH! WHAT IS IT NOW?!"

They all get off the couch.

Lola (Looking down at Lincoln): "What's wrong Lincoln? Are you hungry again?"  
Lisa: "That can't be possible Lola. We fed him almost three hours ago."

Lucy (Picking up a pacifier from the floor): "Maybe all Lincoln needs is a pacifier."

Lucy hands the pacifier over to Lola.

Lola (Taking the pacifier from Lucy and popping it into Lincoln's mouth): "Here you go Lincoln."

Lincoln (Spitting the pacifier out of his mouth): "Patooie! WAHHHH! WAHHHH!"

Lana: "Maybe Lincoln needs another diaper change."

Lana puts her hand on Lincoln's diaper and starts to feel around, but finds that the diaper is completely clean.

Lana (Taking her hand off): "Nope!"

Lola: "But what could be bothering him then?"

Lucy: "He probably had a nightmare. Lily always wakes up and cries very loudly when she has a nightmare."  
Lisa (Examining Lincoln) : "Hmm…. And by the I'm observing it. He has just experienced a very bad one."

Lana: "Then what should we do then?"

Lola: "Well, every time when I wake up from a nightmare, I just grab my favorite stuffed animal and squeeze him very tight, until I no longer fell scared and slowly fall back to sleep.

Lana (An idea popping into her head): "Hey! That gives me an idea."

Lana runs up the stairs and after a few seconds she runs back down again with Bun-Bun in her hands, Lincoln's favorite toy.

Lisa (Very impressed): "You're a genius Lana!"  
Lucy: "Lincoln always has Bun-Bun when he's sleeping."

Lola: "Why didn't I think of that?"  
Lana (Walking over to Lincoln and showing him Bun-Bun): "Look Lincoln! It's your favorite toy Bun-Bun." (Starting to talk in a silly voice): "Hello Lincoln! There's no need to cry. I'm here to make all the scary monsters go away."

This gets Lincoln's attention as he slowly stops crying.

Lola: "Look! It's working!"  
Lucy and Lisa: "Shush!"

Lincoln (Reaching out for the stuff animal): "Ga! Ga!"  
Lana (Giving Bun-Bun to Lincoln): "Here you go buddy."  
Lincoln (Very Happy): "Bun-Bun! Bun-Bun!" (Hugging the toy sweetly): "Mmmm…" (Starting to feel very sleepy) Yawn! Zzzzz…."

Lola (Whispering): "Wow! Being an older sibling is harder than I thought."  
Lisa (Looking away): "Sadly, I can't argue with that logic."  
Lucy: "Me neither."  
Lana: "I don't get it. We never have this trouble when we've watched and taken care of Lily."  
Lucy: "Maybe that's because we've never really taken care of Lily before."  
Lola: "What do you mean by that?"  
Lucy: "Well, think about it. We're barely left alone with Lily and all we ever do is play with her. But with Lincoln and our other older siblings, they have to keep an eye on her all the time, watch her every move, make sure that nothing hurts hers, someone feeds her, changes her diapers and dresses her up, all doing this while making sure she has a smile on her face."  
Lisa: "Let's also not forget the fact that since they're older they are required to take care of us as well."

Lana: "Yeah, but I start to see now that this job of being older siblings is not essay. It's quite hard. Very hard!"

Lola: "Especially how we have been acting lately with our yelling, screaming, demanding and wanting help from them."

Lisa: "Knowing how much this is going to humiliate me for admitting it, but…" (Putting her head down in shame): "We still have a lot to learn about being older siblings."

Lola, Lana and Lucy (All putting their heads down in shame): "Yeah."

Lana (Picking her head up): "Lisa?"  
Lisa: "Yes Lana?"

Lana: "How much longer is Lincoln is going to be stuck as a baby for?"

Lisa (Looking at her watch): "Well, it's 3:25 pm now and the time that Lincoln is supposed to convert back to his original age is at 5:35 pm. So we have about two hours and ten minutes left. Why?  
Lana: "Okay, the first thing I want to say is that we screwed up. Big time!"  
Lola (Being Sarcastic): "Oh really. I hadn't noticed!"

Lana: "But guys! That doesn't mean we have to give up. If we all keep trying and work together, we can take care Lincoln before he goes back to being an elven year old."

Lucy: "You really think we can do it Lana?"  
Lana: "Think about it. Would Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn would do the same for us if were stuck in the same situation that Lincoln is in right now?"  
Lola: "I guess that they would do that for us."

Lana: "Of course they would." (Raising her hand): "Now who's with me?"  
Lucy: "Well, we came this far…" (Raising her hand): "I'm in."  
Lisa (Raising her hand): "You can count me in as well." (Turing over to Lola): "How about you Lola?"

Lola (Not sure): "Um…" (Raising her hand): "If you guys are in, then I'm in too."

Lana: "Great! Now let's do this… For Lincoln!"

Lola, Lucy and Lisa (All chanting): "For Lincoln!"

Lincoln (Starting to wake up): "Gah! Um…um…" (Closing his eyes and going back to sleep): "Zzzzzz…."

Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa (All relieved): "Phew! Shhhh…."

And so Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa, all set out to take care of Lincoln, until he converts back to his original age at 5:35 pm. But what exactly will happen when that time comes? Will Lincoln remember being splashed by Lisa's youth potion and converted into a baby? Will he mad at his younger sisters? Or will Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa just keep this whole story to themselves. Well, I guess we have wait and see when the clock hits 5:35 pm.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Previously at The Loud house: Lincoln gets splattered by Lisa's youth potion, converting him into a baby. Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa, all decided to take care of him, thinking that being older siblings would be easy. But after losing sight of Lincoln, almost letting him fall out of a tree, dealing with a splinter in his index finger, trying to feed him lunch, and putting him down for a nap, they pretty soon start to realize that the job is not at all of what they thought it would be. After playing with Lincoln for almost three hours and helping him deal with a nightmare, the four sisters all admit that it's quite hard being older siblings and they still have a lot to learn. However, after a few convincing words from Lana, they all decided not to give up and work together to take care of Lincoln, until he converts back to his actual age at 5:35 pm. But what exactly will happen when that time comes? Will Lincoln remember being splashed by Lisa's youth potion and converted into a baby? Will he mad at his younger sisters? Or will Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa just keep this whole story to themselves. Well, let's see because now the time is 5:30 pm. Five minutes before 5:35, as we return to the Loud House, we see Lisa, Lola, Lana (Carrying Lincoln in her arms) and Lucy, all running up the staircase and into Lisa/Lily's bedroom.

Lisa (Running into the room first): "Come on! Come on! It's 5:30 pm now! We only five minutes left! Come on!"

Lola, Lana (Carrying Lincoln in her arms) and Lucy (All running into the room a second after): "Okay! Okay We're here! We're here!"

Lincoln (Finding all of this funny): "Ha-Ha!"

Lana: "What should we do now Lisa?"

Lisa (Pointing to the pile of Lincoln's clothes that was left on the floor after Chapter 2): "You see the pile of Lincoln's clothes over there?" (She then points to her bed): "And my bed?"

Lola (Confuse): "Yes. What about them?"

Lisa (Starting to run towards the pile of clothes): "Just follow my lead!"

Four minutes have passed, where we see Lincoln is now in Lisa's bed, with the blanket covering him, his head on the pillow and his clothes on top of the blanket.

Lucy (Very confused): "I don't get it Lisa. Why did we put Lincoln in your bed?"

Lana: "And why did we put his clothes on top?"

Lisa (Looking at her watch): "I'd love to answer your questions siblings. But now is not the time. We only have… ten seconds left!"

Lola: "Really?"  
Lisa (Starting to count down the last ten seconds): "Counting down from ten…Nine…Eight…"

Lola (Clutching her hands together): "I sure hope this works."

Lisa: "…Seven…Six…"

Lana (Starting to sweat): "Come on Lincoln."

Lisa: "…Five…Four…"  
Lucy (Praying): "Spirts? Please return our big brother to us."  
Lisa: "…Three…Two…One!"

Lisa's watch: "Beep! Beep!"

Once Lisa's watch stops beeping, the little baby boy starts to glow very brightly. And just like before in Chapter 1, this causes the four sisters to go blind. After a few seconds the glow went away and the four siblings can see again, but when they open their eyes they see that the baby boy is no longer there. All they can see now is an eleven-year-old boy with white hair lying in Lisa's bed with the blanket covering him and his head on the pillow. Which can only mean one thing…

Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa (All very happy and relieved): "Lincoln's back! Hooray!"

Lincoln (Slowly waking up): "Ugh… What happened?" (Making himself sit up): "Why am I in Lisa's bed?" (Turning his head towards his sisters): "And what happened to you four? Your hair is all messed up, your clothes are stained with baby food and there's crayon marks all over your faces. What in the world is going on here?"

Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa (All not sure on what to say): "Uh…"

Lucy: "Sigh. We can't lie to Lincoln at this point you guys. We have to tell him the truth."  
Lola: "Do we have to?"  
Lana: "Lucy's right Lola."  
Lisa: "Lincoln has every right to know what happened throughout today's events."

Lincoln (Very confused): "Tell me the truth about what?" (Starting to panic): "Did something bad happen?! Did Lisa experiment on me again?!"

Lucy: "Just calm down Lincoln and we'll explain everything to you."

Lana (Scratching her head): "It's kind of a long story."  
Lisa: "But before we begin."

Lisa directs Lincoln's attention to the pile of his clothes that is on top of the blanket.

Lincoln: "Huh?" (Picking up the blanket and starts to look down): "Ah!"

Lana: "Oh. Now I get it."

Lucy: "Me too."

Lincoln (Putting down the blanket as his face starts to turn all red): "Do you guys think you can just step out of the room for a minute or two? So I can get dressed."

Lola: "Sure. No problem Lincoln."

With that Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa, all walked out of the room and into the hallway, closing the door behind them. A few minutes later, we see that the four siblings are stilling waiting for Lincoln to finish getting himself dressed.

Lincoln (Calling from inside the room): "Okay. I'm all dressed. You can come back in now."

The four sisters open the door and start to walk back into the room, seeing that their brother is fully dressed. 

Lincoln: "Now can you please tell me what happened?"

Lucy (Taking a deep breath): "Here goes nothing. It all started after Lisa's machine exploded …"

Fifteen minutes later…

Lisa: "And that pretty much explains on how you ended waking up in my bed and finding us all completely dirty and messy."

Lola: "The end."

Lana: "I don't think you needed to add "The end" part Lola!"

Lola (Offended): "Well sorry! I'm just trying to help tell the story the best way possible."  
Lana: "Whatever."

Lincoln (Astounded): "Wow! I can't believe I was converted into a baby and you guys teamed up to take care of me. Thank you. All of you."

Lana: "Listen Lincoln. We're very for how we been acting lately."  
Lola: "And we're especially sorry for all the yelling, screaming, demanding and wanting help from you and our other older siblings."

Lucy: "We had no idea that being an older sibling could be so much work."

Lana: "At first we thought it would be easy, but after what happened today…"

Lisa: "It's pretty obvious that we still have a lot to learn about being older siblings before taking charge and acting like older siblings."

Lucy (Putting head down in shame): "We know that you're mad at us Lincoln. But we don't blame you."  
Lana: "We just hope that you'll forgive us one day."

Lincoln: "What are you guys talking about? I'm not mad at you. Actually, I'm really proud."

Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa (All very shocked and confused): "You are?"  
Lana (Speechless): "But…how? We screwed up…We…"

Lincoln: "You four took charge when none of our other older siblings or even Mom and Dad were around. And you all worked together to helped me in my time of need. How can I not be proud? If you ask me, what you have done today is 100% what an older sibling would do."

Lola: "Wow! Really Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "I've meant every word I said Lola. Listen, being an older sibling is hard and it's equally difficult to learn how to be one. Especially when you are the younger siblings of a big family. But trust me, you'll get the hang of it one day. And until then you guys can rely on me, Lori and the others to help teach you everything that you need to know about being older siblings."  
Lisa: "I'm very relieved to hear that Lincoln."

Lucy: "Me too."  
Lincoln: "That's what older siblings are for."

Lola: "Thank you Lincoln."

Lincoln: "No. Thank you. And I promise that no matter what happens, I will always be there for you."

Lucy: "And we promise that we'll always be there for you too big brother."

Lisa: "No matter what."

Lincoln: "I know that you will guys." (Opening his arms for a hug): "Now come here and give your big brother a hug."

Lana: "A hug sounds really good right around now."

Lisa: "I can't agree with you more Lana."

The five siblings gather around each other for a big group hug.

Lincoln (Breaking up the hug): "Just to let you know. I'm not the only one that you need to apologize to."

Lola: "Don't worry Lincoln. We'll apologize to Lori and the others when they come home later tonight."  
Lincoln: "Good." (An idea pops into his head): "Hey! I have an idea."

Lucy: "What is it Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "Since you four have been great little sisters today. I'm going make you the biggest pizza you'll ever have for dinner tonight."  
Lola: "Oh Lincoln. You don't have to."  
Lincoln: "But I want to. Now why don't you go to the bathroom to wash yourselves off and I'll call you when the pizza is ready. Okay?

Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa (All cheering in exactment): "Yay!"

And so the five siblings leave the room and go their separate ways, with Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa, going into the bathroom to wash up and Lincoln heading downstairs to the kitchen to make dinner. Unfortunately, when he gets to the bottom of the stairs and into the living room…

Lincoln (Screaming from the top of his lungs): "AH! LOLA! LANA! LUCY! LISA! THE WHOLE HOUSE IS A COMPLETE MESS!"

The end

Yaakov Lubin: I just want to give a very special thank you and shout out to u/11240698/ for suggesting this story. Thank you so much, I had lot of fun writing it. And if anyone else wants to suggest a story that you want me write. Please feel free to do so. Thank you all for reading and I will see on the next one. Bye


End file.
